Encontro Virtual
by Claire Prado
Summary: UA/ Edward Cullen é a sensação do momento dos cinemas. O que faria você se descobrisse que seu melhor amigo virtual é ninguém menos que ele? E ainda por cima herdeira de um trono e com casamento arranjado com seu maior desafeto? Só lendo... ehehehehhe
1. Biologia Marinha

**Na: De praxe: os personagens não são meus e essa é uma história de fãs para fãs... rsrsrsr **

Essa é uma história que se passa em um universo alternativo. Na verdade, eu acho com cara de conto de fada (que eu amo). Isabella Swan mora com a mãe no interior, seu pai morreu quando era pequenina e não tem contato com niguém da familia dele. Ela vai morar na capital do país, faz amigos, conhece alguém de um modo diferente. Edward Cullen é a sensação do momento dos cinemas. O que faria você se descobrisse que seu melhor amigo virtual é ninguém menos que ele? E se além disso, você se descobrisse única herdeira do trono e noiva de alguém que de melhor amigo se tornou seu maior desafeto? Ehehehehe Só acompanhando pra saber!

* * *

**Capitulo 01 – Biologia Marinha**

O céu começava, se é que era mais possível a escurecer. Chovera muito durante o dia e agora caia apenas uma garoa como observava uma garota, sentada abraçando os joelhos, em sua cama. O olhar refletido pela vidraça levemente erguida para permitir a entrada de ar pela janela era de alguém perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

Os profundos verde oceano revelavam dejavú e uma pequena discreta nota de incerteza.

- Querida, já está tudo pronto?

Da porta uma senhora aparentando não mais que 39 anos com cabelos da cor do ébano, encaracolados, tirou Isabella da sua pequena bolha de tensão.

- Claro, estava só memorizando meus últimos instantes. – ela respondeu com um sorriso timido para acalmar a mãe.

- Amor, você sabe que não precisa ir agora – disse sentando-se na beirada da cama e passando os braços ao redor da filha – Eu também vou sentir saudade de você.

- Não é isso. Eu quero ir, só que também vou sentir saudades.

- Eu sei… - ela murmurou sob os cabelos da filha.

As duas ficaram ali apenas vendo o tempo passar, até que já eram 9 da noite e a sra Milles mandou a filha descansar para a viagem.

Mandy pulou em sua cama com seus pelos incrivelmente brancos e fofos, indo se aconchegar aos pés da garota, ronronando reclamando atenção.

- Você sabe que eu não posso te levar – disse a pegando carinhosamente no colo olhando para seus olhos, quase da mesma tonalidade dos seus.

Lembrava de quando a ganhara no último aniversário, quando completara dezessete anos. De uma tia que jamais vira ou tivera noticias na vida, com apenas um bilhete: "Pra você sempre se lembrar de nós e da herança que carrega".

O que será que ela queria dizer?

A mãe dissera que eram pelos olhos, todos na familia do seu pai possuiam a mesma cor de olhos: verdes. Não dera muita atenção ao assunto, embora se lembrasse constantemente dele.

Adormecera abraçada a Mandy, amanhã com certeza seria um dia cansativo.

Isabella Milles Liechsper Swan iria para a capital do país. Morava desde pequena, 3 anos para ser exata, no vilarejo de Caltar e não estava muito acostumada a agitação. Ali tudo era tranquilo e calmo, como a costa que banhava a região. Adorava sempre ao fim da tarde correr para a praia e mergulharos pés na água verde translúcida, sentindo a areia sob seus pés mascarando o fundo pedregoso, aquilo lhe fazia bem: sentia-se livre e leve como em nenhum outro momento.

Sempre fora um tanto quanto amante da solidão, gostava do silencio, de pensar e refletir. Qual era a palavra que suas colegas usavam no colégio? A mais leve era que era muito introspectiva, e variavam entre alucinada, morto vivo e coisas piores.

Nunca dera muita importância, a única que gostava e respeitava esse jeito, como ela era de verdade, era a sua mãe, ou talvez não estivesse muito consciente desse fato. Ela tentava compensar esse fato com boas notas e muito empenho, sempre fora de longe a mais inteligente da pequena escola do vilarejo, a única que existia na verdade, e parecia mais um grande casarão com 5 salas e uma secretaria.

O bom de uma cidadezinha era que todos se conheciam e era ruim justamente por esse mesmo detalhe.

Naquela manhã de domingo, quando a mãe fora a levar até a pequena estação rodoviária na rua principal, que na sua opnião era um nome bem boninho para não dizer a única rua com movimento por ali, e que ficavam o colégio, o único banco, uma mercearia e a padaria; pareciam que todos olhavam-na abobados e um tanto surpresos que ela estivesse saindo dali.

Ainda custava a acreditar quando recebera a carta de aceitação, podia escolher qualquer curso, com 100% de bolsa integral. Julgara as opções, não que tivesse ficado indecisa, decidiu-se por algo que gostava desde pequena. Biologia Marinha. E fizera sua mãe prometer que não comentaria sobre a carta de aceitação.

A viagem de 8 horas até a capital fora bem cansativa, lembrando de sua antiga vida e das lágrimas no rosto de sua mãe quando embarcara.

Leu pela trigésima vez um livro que estava fazendo muito sucesso, sentiu inveja da heroína da história. Uma garota que era um tanto parecida consigo mesma, tinha saído de casa e encontrado a felicidade nos braços de um desconhecido incrivelmente lindo. Bem, em resumo era disso que o livro tratava, sem mencionar que o mocinho, _Jason_, era um lobisomen e lutava por sua vida e de Claire.

Pelo fim do livro podia-se entender que haveria continuação.

Chegara a Lienar quase noite já e procurou pela estação enorme a lanchonete mercúrio, onde uma amiga que costumava visitar sua mãe iria esperá-la.

Pediu informações a uma senhora aparentemente apressada e foi arrastando a bagagem na direção apontada, mal percebendo que esbarrara em um jovem igualmente distraído na estação.

Ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas, a ajudando a se levantar, saindo rapidamente dali.

Bella olhou ele se afastar pela multidão, mal conseguindo desviar o olhar do rosto do desconhecido naqueles breves segundos. De uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza: jamais cruzara ou conhecera um rosto mais bonito do que aquele.

Parecia a personificação de uma estátua, uma escultura feita por um genio da arte. Alto, corpo bonito e um rosto que faria qualquer garota prender o folego.

Ele não deveria estar muito feliz com algo. Parecia perturbado, para ser sincera consigo mesma.

Não demorou a encontrar Lisa em frente a lanchonete esperando-a com um abraço carinhoso, ela ajudou-a com sua mala e com a pequena frasqueira azul; não havia trazido muita coisa. Arrumaria um emprego e veria o que faria depois.

Lisa era casada com Tom Fildin, mas não tinham filhos, ela o convidara para morar com eles, mas preferira o alojamento; não que não fossem amáveis, mas porque preferiria se virar sozinha.

Liza trabalhava como enfermeira no hospital local em que seu marido era médico. Ela a levou em seu carro chevrolet, modelo de uns dois anos atrás até um bairro nobre na parte oeste da cidade, próximo do hospital em que ela e Tom passavam grande parte de seu tempo.

- Vamos Bella? Está começando a garoar – ela disse saindo do carro e Bella notou que mais uma vez divagava.

Lisa era uma mulher bonita, de uma beleza que segundo sua mãe, se acentuava com o passar dos anos. Branca, mais baixa do que ela uns 10 cm e cabelos escorridamente castanhos.

- Como todo o tempo neste país. – ela não pode evitar uma certa nota de ironia com a questão.

Lisa sorrira com o comentário óbvio de Bella. Ela abriu o portão de ferro de uma casa amarela, um sobradinho em estilo campreste que a garota achou um tanto charmoso. O interior continha uma sala de estar com duas poltronas bege e uma mesinha de centro com orquideas. O marido de Lisa estava ali. Uma cabeça maior que a esposa. Careca, com alguns fios brancos perto da orelha, era branco como a esposa embora seus olhos fossem de um charmoso castanho envelhecido e da esposa azuis.

- Fez boa viagem Isabella?

- Sim tio Tom. E como vão as coisas no hospital?

- Bem querida, fico feliz em vê-la Bella. E sua mãe? – ele disse consultando distraidamente o relógio mal dando tempo dela responder e saindo apressado com a maleta na porta. – Bom Lisa eu já estou de saída, fique a vontade Bella… - O sr Filding deu um beijo na esposa e desapareceu com a maleta pela porta.

- Vida de médico – Lisa murmurou.

Bela imaginava que ela havia se acostumado à vida de mulher de alguém que quase nunca estava em casa.

- A gente acostuma – disse com uma piscadela respondendo à sua pergunta muda. – Agora venha, vou mostrar o quarto em que vai ficar e venho preparar o jantar enquanto você se banha e descansa um pouco.

A escada circular dava ao andar de cima, em um corredor onde haviam 4 quartos. Ela ficou no último. Havia uma cama de casal, um guarda roupas ao lado da porta, uma penteadeira e do lado da janela uma escrivaninha. Oposto a cama havia um banheiro com um pequno boxe e lavabo de madeira que encantaram pelos detalhes do oceano delicadamente entalhados na madeira escura.

Lisa já havia descido, deixando-a sozinha. Tão rápido tomou banho e colocou seu velho short jeans já quase branco e uma blusa baby look preta com os dizeres: Rock and roll é a onda! Amarrou os cabelos vermelhos longos num rabo de cavalo. Deixou-se pairar sob o rosto um sorriso ao olhar aquela parte de si mesma.

Ela e a mãe eram tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes! Nascera ruiva. Ela era tão branca quanto a mãe, embora em sua opinião muito mais translucida. Quase albina. Fez uma careta para si mesma no espelho.

Tinham o mesmo nariz, e a mesma boca carnuda e rosada. O rosto era levemente anguloso, enquanto a mãe possui um mais redondo e delicado. A estrutura ossea era incrivelmente bem desenhada e os olhos grandes e a boca ficariam esquisitos em outros rostos. Mas nela eram perfeitamente harmoniosos.

Ela herdara a altura do pai, sua magreza excessiva também. Podia ter herdado as curvas da mãe.

Mas não, tinha que ter o corpo todo marcado por ossos e poucas curvas. Definitivamente aquela não era a parte que mais apreciava em si mesma.

Jantara com Lisa a perguntando de sua mãe e a vida em Caltar. Quando chegou na parte amorosa de sua vida ela propositalmente deu um longo bocejo e Lisa olhando o adiantado do horário deixara a conversa para outro dia.

* * *

Na segunda cedo Lisa a deixou em frente a faculdade "Storm of seas", era esse o lema da Ivy Lancar. Uma multidão de pessoas se agromeravam perto da entrada do campus. De relance pode ver que haviam uns 8 blocos de uns 3 andares cada espalhados pela vasta área do campus que era rodeado de árvores. Era realmente assustador.

Entrou no primeiro e pediu informções à um garoto alto (uns 5 cm mais alto que seus 1,79 de altura.) Na realidade quase não se notava diferença de altura entre ambos.

- Onde eu posso me matricular por favor? – O garoto cheio de livros olhou-a brevemente como que considerando se seria prestativo e gentil, ou chegaria cedo à aula.

- Venha, eu mostro pra você – Bela o acompanhou descendo as escadas e vislumbrando o pátio interno cheio de lojas da faculdade. – É o seu primeiro dia então? – ele estava sendo gentil – Que curso?

- Sim. Vou fazer Biologia Marinha e você o que faz?

- Direito. É o meu terceiro ano.

Agora que ela a olhou ela reparou que o rapaz possuia os olhos de um violeta intenso, o cabelo dele era negro em contraste com o seu ruivo preso no rabo de cavalo.

Enquanto caminhavam ela percebeu que todos saiam da frente para que eles passassem.

- E então, você é mafioso ou algo assim? - Ele olhou surpreso por uns instantes, não entendendo a ironia dela. – Digo, todo mundo se afasta para você passar –ela disse o óbvio.

- Digamos que ser da família real tem as suas vantagens – disse com uma piscadela.

Bela imaginou que ele não era esnobe, até humilde e simples pela sua posição.

- Bem, é aqui.

Pararam em frente a uma porta de vidro que estava apinhada de pessoas no fim do primeiro andar, do bloco mais distante da entrada.

- Foi um prazer – ele disse beijando a sua mão – meu nome é Jacob Black, precisar é só pedir. – ele terminou com um sorriso encantador.

- Isabella Swan. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. E muito obrigada por tudo.

* * *

**Na: **primeiro capitulo no ar! Eba! Kkkkk Até o próximo capitulo!

Beijoquinhas!

**Fuii**


	2. Messenger

**Capitulo 2 - Messenger**

* * *

_Eu me deixei levar pelo doce sabor_

_Pela aura de confiança e adrenalina_

_Mescladas ao ritumbar do meu coração_

_Naquele silêncio._

_Eu não saberia precisar quando ou porque_

_Apenas que era tão certo_

_Tão fácil_

_Tão incerto_

_Eu me deixei levar pelo doce teor de suas palavras_

_Tão singelas e certas_

_Tão corretas e perdidas_

_Elas me davam coragem, mesmo quando não encontrava lógica para elas_

_Eu não sei como comecei_

_Não saberia me explicar ao certo._

_Apenas que nos conheciamos tão bem_

_Tão próximos,  
"a apenas uma tecla de distância"_

* * *

Conseguiu a muito custo efetuar sua inscrição aquele dia, depois de duas horas havia ligado para Lisa e só então ido para casa. Aquela semana passara incrivelmente rápido e acabara aceitando morar com Lisa e Tom que pareciam a tratar como o filho que ainda não tiveram.

Naquela noite ajudara Lisa a preparar o jantar. Lasanha. Especialidade sua.

Bom, em uma casa em que sua mãe era uma negação na cozinha era isso ou ficar com fome.

A mãe ligava para ela todos os dias. Na sua opnião Renée estava jovem e poderia se relacionar com outra pessoa. Faria bem a ela. Sorriu contente ao se lembrar do último telefonema. Ela havia conhecido um turista.

Não era boa a solidão em que viviam ali no vilarejo. Ligara por precaução para Billy, que morava perto de sua casa e pedira ao velho amigo delas que tomasse conta de sua mãe. Logo que pudesse tiraria um fim de semana para ir ve-la.

- E então. Conte-me sobre a sua semana Bella. – Tom perguntou se servindo na mesa.

- Um pouco confusa. As matérias são legais e eu até não me perdi mais no campus – Bella acrescentou irônica com aquele pequeno "presente" com que fora abençoada ao nascer, fazendo os tios rirem de seu senso de humor.

- Você se acostuma logo. – Lisa disse encorajadora – Se lembra querido de quando estudavamos? – ela e o marido trocaram um olhar apaixonado perdido em lembranças – Eu não me esqueci do dia em quase derrubei meus livros em cima de você.

- E eu mal podia tirar os olhos da mulher mais linda que já havia visto na vida.

- Conheceu muitas pessoas já Bella?

- Ainda não. Por falar nisso conheci um garoto que disse ser "membro da familia real" – ela disse um tanto descrente.

- Quem querida? – Bella mal notou a pequena nota de tensão na voz dela e o olhar questionador que o tio lançara.

- Se chama Jake Black, já ouviram falar? Ele até que foi muito simpático.

- Deve ser filho do duque Broome. Acho que na verdade ele se chama Jake Black Broome. A família dele é descendente de um primo na segunda geração.

O país de Monlut ficava situado entre a Europa e a Ásia, banhado pelo mar adriático era uma região estranhamente chuvosa e de um povo estremamente feliz. Apesar de pequeno se comparado com seus vizinhos era o maior exportador de pedras preciosas da região e das mais raras essencias extraídas de sua flora única.

O país ainda era uma mistura de monarquia e republica, sendo governado pela familia real com ajuda do parlamento. Da familia regente restavam apenas o rei Sifino, viúvo e sem herdeiros. Corriam boatos que o monarca estava doente, e a população tinha pena da vida do bondoso governante que perdera a mulher no parto e o filho a mais de uma década. Não se casara novamente.

E esse fato alimentava a idéia de que a família Broome ocuparia a linha de sucessão.

- Vocês acham que é isso que irá acontecer?

- Ele é o mais próximo e a não ser que haja alguém mais próximo, é isso sim que irá acontecer. – Tom ponderou ao terminar de contar aquela história.

Bella sabia disso, mas muito por cima. Apenas o que aprendera na escola. O juramento à bandeira e ao rei e das pequenas palavras ditas comumentes por sua mãe. A maioria delas em algum momento de raiva.

- Ele me pareceu bastante carismático – ela disse se lembrando de _Jake._

- Sim. E bonito. Acredite, ele tem muitas fãs. Muito mais agora que ele esta cotado na linha de sucessão em terceiro lugar. – Lisa disse divertida.

Ela involuntariamente se lembrou do rapaz que incessantemente não saia de sua cabeça. Jamais ficara tão impressionada com um rosto como ficara com o dele. Era como se se conhecessem a muito tempo. Quase conhecidos de infância. Isso se ela fosse tão incrivelemente linda como ele para chegar tão próxima.

O cabelo castanho meio bagunçado caido sob os olhos como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do banho; a pele branca, as maçãs do rosto definidas; o queixo quadrado e os lábios levemente cheios.

- Então você gostou do Jake? – a tia afirmou, tirando conclusões precipitadas. Tom não estava na sala e Lisa respondeu ao seu olhar indagador – Ele foi atender o telefone.

Bella desviou o olhar da cadeira e resolveu desfazer o mal entendido.

- Na verdade eu estava me lembrando de algo que aconteceu na rodoviária quando cheguei.

- Lisa, você pode vir aqui? – A voz de Tom veio da sala e tudo depois aconteceu muito rapido, mais do que se lembraria depois.

O telefonema era de sua cidade. Era Billy. Ela desabou no carpete desacordada quando Tom e Lisa lhe contaram.

Sua mãe estava morta.

Tom e Lisa a acompanharam durante toda a despedida.

Não conseguira assimilar que a partir desse momento, ela estava só. Sozinha no mundo. Lisa a ajudava da maneira que conseguia. E apesar de todo carinho e atenção, a única coisa que conseguia se lembrar era da risada cristalina de Renée, a sua constante alegria e acima de tudo: o seu grande amor pela vida.

* * *

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e de repente tudo o que senti foi um imenso vazio, saudade do seu jeito carinhoso e da forma como me dizia não. Faziam exatamente 6 meses hoje que ela se fora. E eu sabia que ela teria querido que eu seguisse em frente.

Fora um período dificil da minha vida. Depois do funeral eu não consegui mais chorar. Foram tantas as noites em que fechava meus olhos, inundada pela dor que me consumia sem contudo conseguir manda-la embora.

Já não doia. Tudo o que sobrara foram apenas saudades.

Cheguei cedo da faculdade naquele dia. Estudava em período integral e ainda eram 5 da tarde. Joguei os livros em cima da escrivaninha e desci procurando Lisa na cozinha.

Estava vazia e na geladeira um bilhete anotado num bloco roxo.

"Querida, precisei fazer o turno da noite com Tom. Uma amiga pediu para cobri-la em algo urgente. Tem comida pronta no freezer, se não, eu abasteci a dispensa mais cedo. Nos vemos de manhã, pedi a sra Webber para dar uma olhadinha em você.

Lisa."

A cozinha da casa era bastante espaçosa. Havia um ármario embutido na parede em mármore, junto com o microondas, o fogão e a geladeira. A pequena mesa redonda dava um toque acolhedor aquele ambiente.

Peguei uma fruta e subi. Olhar aquela cozinha me fazia me lembrar de quando era criança e meu pai e minha mãe ainda estavam comigo.

Eu não tinha nada a fazer naquela noite já que sempre fazia tudo o que podia para encher minha cabeça de atividade e assim afastar a nostalgia que tomava conta de mim.

Resolvi ligar o computador recem ganhado de meus tios, que era como eu considerava Lisa e Tom, a dois meses para ajudar com as tarefas da faculdade e assim checar meus emails. Eu havia conhecido umas garotas na faculdade com quem eu havia me enturmado. Jéssica e Angela. Angela era nossa vizinha, filha da senhora Weber. E gradualmente alguns conhecidos de Caltar ainda mandavam alguns emails, embora agora muito raramente.

Na realidade eu apenas fazia isso para passar o tempo e porque eu sabia que Lisa vinha me ver toda noite, já que eu havia adquirido o hábito de dormir cedo. Não havia nada de novo e eu resolvi abrir uma sala de bate papo da qual Angela me falou durante a semana.

Eu entrei com um nome diferente. O nome de minha amiga Jéssica. Engraçado que apesar de ela não ser tão "nerd" (palavra dela própria) era justamente ela quem eu imaginava em uma situação como aquela.

Bati os dedos impaciente em minha escrivaninha enquanto observava na tela aberta as opções, cliquem em amizade. Era um tema comum, quer dizer, era melhor do que os outros das guias que haviam. _Namoro, paquera, animais, Sexo?._ Definitivamente, era o que parecia mais inofensivo.

Umas duas pessoas começaram a conversar comigo, pelo teor das perguntas estavam procurando por algo a mais, definitivamente Angie devia ter se enganado ou ter me pregado uma peça.

**Matt:** Olá Jess25, aproveitando a noite?

Eu observei o nome que apareceu na tela. Um tanto diferente dos que haviam ali. Zilhões de vezes melhor dos que sugeriam um ego muito e muito inchado. Pelo menos não era _Totoso198_.

**Jess25:** Oi. Nossa e como. Em casa sem nada para fazer olhando para a tela do computador. Rsrsrs. E você?

**Matt:** Só passando o tempo. Me ajuda a relaxar e me distrair um pouco. _Quer lugar melhor para rir do que aqui?_

**Jess25:** Vendo por esse lado… Eu estou mesmo desesperada por distração e o resultado… Está bem aqui nessa tela.

**Matt:** Veja só, a maioria das pessoas que frequentam lugares assim estão a procura de um algo mais, entende?. É interessante poder ver as pessoas de certa forma "nuas", porque por não revelar quem se é você se expõe sem medo.

**Jess25:** E acaba por mostrar quem é de verdade. Você é bastante observador. Hum… Você é bom em cálculos?

**Matt:** Na verdade não muito. Eu tenho apenas uma percepção mais apurada, modestamente falando. Rsrrs Você sim parece um pequeno gênio…

**Jess25:** Ok.. rsrsrs Hmm… Agora que já trocamos elogios mútos então, o que você procura? Ou melhor, de que quer se distrair?

**Matt:** Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que quero ser apenas eu?

**Jess25:** Depende. Você é algum astro super famoso assediado por fãs enlouquecidas? Porque se for, você realmente é privilegiado.

**Matt:** Como por exemplo?

**Jess25:** Esta sempre cercado de pessoas interessantes para começar…

**Matt:** Mas a vida de alguém famoso não se resume apenas a isso. O ruim é que você jamais sabe quando alguém esta sendo verdadeiro e autentico com você.

**Jess25**: Que nem aqui…

**Matt:** Mas o ponto é esse: aqui ninguém te julga por quem você é, embora tenham pessoas que assumam outra postura.

**Jess25:** Então, você é alguém famoso?

**Matt:** Não e você?

**Jess25:** Apenas tentando me distrair. Perdi alguém que amava recentemente e ainda dói lembrar que minha mãe não esta mais comigo.

Era incrivel como dizer aquilo a um estranho doia menos do que conversar com Lisa ou Tom. As vezes eu tinha a impressão que eles achavam que eu estava entrando em depressão ou esperando eu surtar ou algo do genero.

Eu não conhecia a pessoa por trás do nick de matt, e nem se esse era o seu nome verdadeiro. Eu sabia que internet era algo perigoso, mas o jeito como ele se expressava me deu a impressão de que ele era sincero. E de qualquer forma, eu não era tão ingenua a ponto de cair em algum golpe.

Quando olhei o relógio eram quase 10 da noite e para minha felicidade eu tinha aula as 7 logo cedo. Já tinha tanto tempo assim que teclavamos?

Conversamos sobre tantas coisas naquela primeira noite. Preferencias de cada um, o que queriamos fazer ainda. Eu queria fazer rafiting e ele aprender a pintar. E até mesmo sobre a guerra que se instaurava tão próxima de nós. Tanto sofrimento no Líbano e Egito.

**Matt:** E então qual seu livro preferido, ou um que você esteja lendo?

**Jess25: **Por trás da máscara.

**Matt:** Vai sair um filme, sabia?

**Jess25**: Não, mas eu com certeza vou assistir! Rsrsrs A história é encantadora e com doses certas de suspense e o que o Jason é capaz de fazer pelo amor dos dois… É como se fosse tão surreal e mesmo assim um sentimento tão sincero e profundo. E a imcompatibilidade dos dois. Eles praticamente se odeiam no ínicio…

**Matt:** Ódio e Amor são sentimentos muito parecidos. Eu acho que ele a ama a sua maneira. Ainda mais quando se retira do jogo porque ela sera mais feliz longe dele. Ou pelo menos terá uma vida tranquila…

**Jess25:** Não deixa de ser verdade. Mas, ela é insegura, tem medo de ficar com ele… Eu não sei o que faria na mesma situação. E posso compreender o porque de sua decisão. Sono…

**Matt:** Sono Jess? Ainda é cedo, nem são dez e meia ainda! Ou sou eu?

**Jess25:** Bobo! Tenho aula amanhã…

**Matt:** Você vai entrar amanhã?

**Jess25**: Mesmo horário?

**Matt:** Combinado. Boa noite Jess. Amanhã sempre é uma nova oportunidade de se reinventar…

**Jess25**: Filosófico você! Rsrsrs Como saberei que é você?

**Matt**: Você gosta de poesia?

**Jess25:** Sim!

**Matt**: Serei um amanhã então!

**Jess25:** Bons sonhos!

Me espreguiçei em minha cama e dormi. Como não fazia a um bom tempo.

* * *

**NA**: Voltei… Mais um capitulo no ar! By globo! Kkkkkk Valeu a quem ta acompanhando!

Beijocas


	3. Surpresas

**Capitulo 3 - Surpresas**

Na manhã seguinte Lisa chegou eufórica em casa. Eu mal havia tomado banho e entrado na cozinha quando me deparei com a cena. Ela e Tom dançando animadamente uma música sem a música. Eu sei. Bizarro. Mas tem seu toque de romantismo.

Definitivamente é o tipo de coisa que com toda certeza ficaria bem nos dois, mesmo sendo estupidamente embaraçoso. O motivo? Parece que depois de um tempo eles descobriram que tinham platéia, Tom foi se banhar e Lisa com o rosto levemente corado me disse que tinha sido promovida a enfermeira chefe.

Eu dei um grande abraço e peguei uma torrada saindo logo em seguida sob a voz cheia de censura de minha tia devido ao meu farto café da manhã.

Eu estava atrasada já. Iria chegar atrasada na aula mais uma vez essa semana. Mas no outro dia a culpada foi Angela que se atrasou e me atrasou consequentemente para pegar o onibus.

Eu não consegui me concentrar muito aquele dia. Minha mente divagava constantemente em Matt, em como eu queria que o relogio voasse para que eu pudesse o ver quando chegasse mais tarde em casa.

Angela e jéssica passaram a manhã toda falando de assuntos em que sinceramente entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro. No fim do dia Jéssica conseguiu me fazer ir ao shopping com ela. Eu bem que tentei arrastar Angela comigo, mas a sortuda tinha recebido uma ligação da mãe que tinha algo que ela deveria fazer em casa.

E eis como eu acabei as 6 da tarde andando no shopping a procura de um livro que Jessica queria.

- Bella, você esta me ouvindo?

- Claro – Tentei fazer minha melhor cara de atenciosa e consegui disfarçar que não vinha prestando muita atenção ao que ela falava desde a hora em que saimos da faculdade, exagerando no meu melhor tom suavemente ofendido.

- Você viu? – ela disse animada em frente do que somente agora eu havia reparado, era uma livraria – Já lançaram o outro livro da série Moonlight.

- É o segundo? – ela disse distraida – e o filme?

- Pelo que eu vi na semana passada, só daqui a dois meses. Vi semana passada na internet a possivel escalação dos papéis e você não faz idéia de quem está escalado para fazer o papel do Jason! – Jessica disse aquela ultima parte com um suspiro exagerado e eu achei que compensaria a minha falta de atenção fingir um pouco de entusiasmo.

- Não sei… - e o grand finale com um tom de quem iria morrer de felicidade pela descoberta – Não diz que é…

- E.D.W.A.R.D C.U.L.L.E.N – Ela pronunciou cada silaba bem devagar como se tivesse degustando a mais fina iguaria.

- UAL – eu continuei.

- Eu sei – ela disse sonhadoramente – Não é maravilhoso? Ainda mais porque…

Nesse instante passavamos por uma loja de CDs e eu vi um album que estava esperando lançar a algum tempo já, para poder comprar.

- Além é claro de ser lindo e maravilhoso. Mas também… Bella? Você está me ouvindo?

- Desculpa Jessica, mas olha só… - eu apontei a vitrine enquanto jessica revirava os olhos e murmurava "nerd" – O CD dos Beatles com todos os sucessos… - eu não liguei a minima para a sua expressão.

- Ahn?

- Eu vi na internet…

- Os Beatles? Você não gosta de nada mais atual? – Jessica me olhou confusa. Que culpa eu tinha se meu gosto musical era mais amplo que aquilo que ela ouvia? Nada contra cds melosinhos como Justin Bieber, mas eu gostava mais das antigas.

Continuamos vendo as vitrines e rindo de coisas que Jessica dizia, não que fossem engraçadas, mas o jeito que ela falava parecia ser ultrajante e insuficientemente comico.

- Um dia, quando eu me casar com Edward Cullen você será minha madrinha e irá nos visitar sempre em nossa casa nas montanhas, por que você sabe…

- Que você quer criar seus filhos em um lugar com bastante ar puro e luz solar… - eu completei o discurso que já sabia de cor.

- Já imaginou o sonho que seria?

Estavamos sentadas na praça de alimentação com duas taças enormes de sorvete a nossa frente.

- Sonho? – eu disse arqueando uma sombrancelha – fale por si própria…

- E quais são os seus? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Não digo sonhar, mas metas e a primeira delas – eu aprendi essa com Renée – é viver, sem sonhos impossiveis…

- Bella, eu não acredito! – ela disse pesarosa – Minha amiga dizendo que é uma adepta ao movimento Hippie?

Eu mostrei a lingua e joguei um guardanapo nela enquanto caiamos as duas na risada.

Era tão fácil esquecer da vida ao lado de Jessica. As vezes eu imaginava que tudo seria menos complicado e fácil vendo a vida com olhos despreocupados com o amanhã. Mas eu não conseguia ser ou agir dessa forma, era simplesmente automático.

- Bella você não acredita em quem está olhando para cá agora… - Jessica moveu os cílios para sua esquerda e eu disfarçadamente virei minha cabeça fingindo procurar algo no chão.

A uma mesa distante de nós, estava Jake, que eu conhecera em meu primeiro dia na faculdade, e algumas pessoas. Deu-me um sorriso, olhando-me como se estivesse analisando algo.

- Ele ta vindo para ca – ela sussurou animada – Você o conhece?

- Me mostrou a faculdade…

Jessica me olhou nervosa e eu senti um leve perfume amadeirado.

- Olá _Bella,_ é um prazer reve-la…

- Oi _Jacob_! – eu disse timidamente porque além de Jessica alguns conhecidos pareciam observar a cena também.

Ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha afastando uma mecha do meu rosto.

- Por favor, me chame de Jake – ele disse soando um tanto preocupado e eu ri – Jacob é o nome que minha mãe me apelidou, só os amigos intimos sabem – ele piscou para Jessica – Me chame de Jake.

- Essa é a Jessica, uma amiga, Jess esse é o_ Jake_ – Jessica apertou a mão dele com um enorme sorriso no rosto e me olhou visivelmente desconcertada com o grau de intimidade.

Eu não tinha culpa.

Jess achava que eu estava mentindo, quando ele se sentou na nossa mesa, eu iria aguentar uma enxurrada de perguntas mais tarde.

- Então Jess… Posso te chamar assim? – ele perguntou com um enorme sorriso cheio de charme que nenhuma garota resistiria, eu admito. Jess balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Você estuda com a Bella?

- Sim – ela respondeu ainda vencendo o sorvete. O meu já havia acabado a algum tempo.

- Na realidade a Jess é meu anjo da guarda na faculdade, com o meu senso de direção me perderia mais do que o necessário. – eu disse casualmente

- Eu acho que me lembro bem do dia que te levei até a secretaria. Você tem um péssimo senso de direção. – Ele se virou para Jess e me encarou com ar de riso – Ela virou três esquinas erradas. E com EU a guiando…

- Ela não consegue se lembrar do caminho certo…

- Hei! – eu disse ofendida – Eu não me perco mais…

- Só uma vez ontem – ela disse rindo de mim. E fala sério, até eu já estava achando graça na situação toda.

- E eu sou muito agradecida pela ajuda de meus anjos da guarda. O que seria de mim sem eles?

- Precisar estou as ordens! – Jake disse com um sorriso diferente que eu não soube dizer o que era.

- Bem, Bella eu já vou indo porque já deu meu horário – Jess disse levantando e pegando o celular.

Eu me levantei incomodada com a interpretação que ela havia tirado. Era somentente amizade e para ser franca eu não me achava o alvo de atenções. Mais alta do que a maioria das garotas que eu conhecia e um tanto magra demais, não era de estranhar que os garotos preferissem garotas como Jéssica.

Pequenas, magras e de de feições e aparencia delicada. Jessica parecia não fazer idéia da própria beleza. Estava com as mechas onduladas caindo sob as costas em uma bonita trança desfiada presa na frente por um laço em conjunto com um vestido de tecido esvoaçante.

E eu nos meus simples short jeans e baby look com um suéter. Era lógico que Jess estava equivocada sobre Jake.

- Espera Jess, eu vou com você. – E me virei para Jake que me encarava com um sorriso de convencimento no rosto – Minha tia Lisa vai sair, me desculpe Jake, outro dia nos falamos mais!

- Eu vou cobrar – Jake nos deu um bonito sorriso que fez Jess se desmanchar. – Tchau Jess, Bella, nos esbarramos por ai…

Jess e eu nos encaminhamos em silêncio até o pequeno fiat dela. Mas pela sua expressão, ela só estava esperando uma oportunidade para poder demonstrar o seu interesse sem interrupção.

- Eu nem acredito que Jake Broome esteve conosco hoje… - ela soltou lentamente.

- Ele parece ser simpatico – eu arrisquei – Deve ser popular… - eu disse indiferentemente, na realidade não estava muito ligada no que isso significava. Eu não me importava. Ok. Não muito.

- E bonito! – ela disse enquanto paravamos em um semáforo em frente a um bonito parque que para meu espanto era próximo à minha casa. – pessoas como ele, não olham para pessoas como nós. – Jess me lançou um olhar cheio de compreensão que eu convenientemente ignorei…

- E o seu amor pelo Edward? – eu disse ironica – Vai dizer que ama os dois?

- Bella, o Edward é um pedaço de mal caminho e embora eu o prefira ao Jake. O Jake é… Como é que eu posso colocar? Ele é muito mais… Digamos que palpável…

- Isso sim que é amor – eu ri.

- Isso é ter os pés no chão.

Jess passou o resto do caminho enumerando as qualidades de Jake e pra dizer a verdade eu mal via a hora de chegar em casa e conversar com meu amigo virtual que era como o considerava para mim.

- E então, vamos a festa sábado que vem?

- Sem convites.. – eu disse tentando achar uma forma de não ter que ir a festa alguma sem magoar a Jessica.

- Sem problemas, eu resolvo. Você quer ir?

- Eu te respondo semana que vem. – eu disse evasiva.

- Isso significa que você vai pensar no assunto? – ela disse esperançosa – Vamos Bella, você precisa se distrair…

- Ok, Ok, eu vou pensar! – eu disse pesadamente e ela alargou um sorriso no rosto – Só pra constar… Você tem carteira neh?

- O que? – Jess olhou divertida de mim para o carro e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. – E você se preocupou agora que te deixei?

- Jess, não vai dizer que… - eu soei alarmada.

- Calma! Eu tenho carteira – ela tirou da bolsa e me mostrou – Eu já tenho 19 esqueceu? – ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Promete que vamos ver o Jake de novo? – ela disse quase implorando.

- Isso não depende de mim.

- Mas e se depender?

- Tudo bem. – eu disse sincera – Embora eu ache que ele gostou de você.

- Você acha? – Jess lançou-me um olhar esperançoso. Era óbvio que ele fora muito gentil com nós duas, como um perfeito cavalheiro do século XVIII.

- A quem mais?

- Nos vemos amanhã… - ela disse nas nuvens entrando no fiat dela e o ligando em frente a minha casa – Me liga. Tchau Bella.

Lisa estava no telefone na cozinha. Eu acenei para ela que estava entusiasmada com algo pelo que parecia.

- Esme que maravilhoso, precisamos combinar os detalhes. Sim. Mais tarde nos falamos. Beijo querida.

- Já cheguei – eu anunciei – To subindo Lisa…

- Como foi sua aula meu anjo?

- Legal. – eu disse – Fomos liberadas mais cedo e fui com a Jessica no shopping.

- Você precisa convida-la para um almoço aqui em casa. – Lisa me disse enquanto empilhava coisas da geladeira na mesa.

- Eu vou combinar. Lisa, você quer ajuda?

- Não. Já estou terminando querida. Daqui a pouco te chamo.

Subi apressada e joguei minha mochila recem adquirida por Lisa para mim. Segundo a mesma dissera, que combinava com a cor que eu tinha em meus cabelos e estava em liquidação. Eu não reclamei MUITO afinal ela era linda. Com alças finas e uma abertura frontal toda floral. Mas eu me sentia mal com tudo isso.

Afinal eu estava de favor e se não fosse pela faculdade que como meus tios enfatizaram, deveria ser minha prioridade pelo sacrificio de Renée, eu já teria arrumado um emprego e trancado o curso.

Mas eu me sentia mal por aceitar qualquer coisa, apesar da generosidade e carinho que eles tinham comigo.

Deixei o computador ligado e fui tomar um banho. Lavei meu cabelo todo oleoso com o shampoo de ervas que Lisa mesmo fazia em casa e me dava desde pequena. Eu sempre gostei, e era dificil dizer o que era melhor. Se o cheirinho de camomila ou a maciez e hidratação que deixava no cabelo.

Lisa faria fortuna se resolvesse patentear aquela receita dela.

Me vesti com um vestido velho já que iria subir direto para cama mais tarde e abri a sala de bate papo. Olhei o relógio e constatei nervosa que já eram mais de 6 da tarde, será que ainda o encontraria?

Entrei novamente como Jess25 e com meu coração estranhamente acelerado não vi o apelido de Matt. Mas também, o que eu esperava? Que ele esperasse por mais de meia hora? A uma completa desconhecida?

Alguns nicks tentavam puxar conversa comigo, mas sempre o mesmo. _Como você é? Podemos nos conhecer? Você é solteira?_ Era bom demais para ser verdade de qualquer forma. Eu suspirei tentando não encarar aquilo como algo que me afetasse quando ouvi Lisa me chamar.

* * *

- Bella como foi o seu dia?

- Nada de mais. – eu respondi a pergunta diária de Tom a mesa – Fui ao shooping com uma amiga.

- Querido, a Esme me ligou nos convidando para uma festa – Tom pareceu entusiasmado a menção da idéia e isso despertou a minha curiosidade já que meu tio geralmente foge de situações assim.

Fato que eu jamais suspeitaria se já não conhecesse alguns tiques seus. Como a mania de bater os pés quando estava ficando enfadado com algo.

- Onde será a festa? – eu perguntei

- Na casa de uns amigos. Nós temos que comparecer, são velhos conhecidos e eles se chateariam com nossa falta. – ela me deu um sorriso encorajador e eu temi o resto – São muito simpáticos, você irá adorar.

- Eu os conheço? – eu indaguei esperançosa, eu já havia conhecido muitos amigos esnobes deles e apenas alguns "legais".

- Acho que só o Jake. – ela ponderou e eu quase deixei meu queixo cair. De jeito nenhum que eu iria pagar king kong na frente de pessoas finas como a familia dele aparentava ser, e infelizmente para meu azar era exatamente isso que aconteceria.

- Ele é sobrinho deles. – meu tio disse aquilo como se esse fato não fosse realmente importante, quase insignificante e isso aumentou o meu pavor recem descoberto.

- Querida, eles são simples como nós. Eles irão adora-la – Lisa me garantiu – Você vai se sentir em casa. Esme e Carlisle irão comemorar bodas de prata, vai ser algo intimo só para a familia.

Eu terminei minha salada e subi para meu quarto sem comer da sobremesa alegando que estava com uma enxaqueca qualquer. Eu estava ferrada.

- Maravilha – eu murmurei para mim mesma impaciente. Tinha esquecido de desligar o computador.

Mal podia me jogar direto em minha cama.

Eu me sentei e reparei que não havia fechado a sala de bate papo. Foi quando apareceu uma mensagem.

**Matt:** _Neste instante assim_

_A apenas vagar em mim_

_Me deixo perder assim_

_Que me levem as ondas na maresia_

_Nas borbulhas e espumas escuras_

_Sentado na imensidão do fim_

_A apenas vagar, indagar e sussurrar_

_A me perder nas estrelas do aqui_

_Sentado em minha janela a sonhar_

_Vivendo a história sem fim_

_Eu conto as pedrinhas_

_Coletadas em minhas andanças por ai_

_São brilhos, texturas e cores_

_Que contam um pedaço de mim_

_Ao som sussurrante do vento_

_Eu ouço o chamado sem fim_

_Eu me perco no meu mar singular a velejar_

_E observo o horizonte e o seu fim._

_Se perdendo em passado_

_Se perdesse algo_

_Eu te buscaria?_

_Quero resgatar as cores, texturas e sabores_

_Aquela velha cantiga que me embalava_

_Em nossas tardes pelo tempo_

_Quero reviver as cores_

_Recriar todos os tons de verde_

_Pincelar na aquarela o amarelo opaco que nos envolvia

* * *

_

**NA:** obrigada pelos reviews de:

**Manu Pontes:** Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo. Essa história é uma adaptação de uma história minha nada a ver com crepusculo em si. ehehehe Eu a fiz de presente a uma amiga: eh a historia de uma fã que se apaixona por um idolo de forma real... rsrsrsrs foi pedido dela ashuahsuahushaus. No próximo capitulo aparece o Edward. rsrsrs BjooO

**Mimy Cullen:** obrigada pela review, seu pedido é uma ordem! rsrsrs

**BjooO**


	4. Tumulto

**Capitulo 04 - Tumulto**

**Matt:**_Ve Jess a lua desta noite?_

_Nela não há traços de luar_

_Apenas uma cálida presença_

_A aquecer o horizonte_

_Vês a sombra? Como se mesclam com seus raios?_

_São eles mais belos do que o outro?_

_Ou unidos formam um todo?_

_Vês a luz se filtrar pela madrugada_

_Vês apenas o que reflete na escuridão_

_A vês apenas como ao clarão_

_Consegue dizer quantas cores há ali?_

_Quanto dela mesma nós enxergamos?_

_Não, sim, poderia?_

_Não. A lua que vemos não pode ser distinguida_

_E ali esta sua beleza_

_Nessa confusão do olhar_

_Nessa mescla de luz e escuridão._

_Jess25: _Deu sorte que gostei da sua poesia! rsrsrs

**Mat: **Faço o melhor para agradá-la _ma belle._

_Jess25: _Precisa mais do que isso…

**Mat: **Serve ter uma explicação?

_Jess25: _Posso pensar! Rsrsrs Sem problemas! srsrsrs

**Mat: **Desculpe, mas eu tive um compromisso nesse horário. Digamos que meio inesperado. Recebi uma ligação da minha familia.

_Jess25: _Esta tudo bem espero… ?

**Mat: **Sim, claro. Só as coisas de sempre.

_Jess25: _Fico feliz então.

**Mat: **Você se compra fácil então!

_Jess25: _Bobo.

**Mat: **Como foi seu dia Jess?

_Jess25: _Entediante. E o seu?

**Mat: **Demorado.

_Jess25: _Idem.

**Mat: **Você me julgaria um _don juan_ se eu te dissesse que mal esperava para falar com você outra vez?

_Jess25: _Isso depende…

**Mat: **De que? rsrsrs

_Jess25: _Você é sempre sincero assim? ;p

**Mat: **Isso é privilégio seu. Só com você! Ahauhauhauha

_Jess25:_ Então sim! Sim, talvez eu te ache um _don juan_. Kkkkkkk Só que eu não posso dizer muito a meu favor, já que também queria falar com você.

**Mat:** Empatados?

_Jess25_: 1x1.

**Mat:** Qual Cd você esta ouvindo agora?

_Jess25:_ Agora, agora, nada. Mas no meu MP3 o último Cd era dos Beatles.

**Mat:** Você também gosta?

_Jess25:_ Não só deles, mas de algumas antigas. Rsrsrs. Minha amiga me acha adepta do movimento Hippie só porque eu mencionei o musical Hair.

**Mat:** Eu gosto desse.

_Jess25:_ Minha mãe gostava também. =S

**Mat:** Então quer dizer que você é adepta ao Paz e Amor? :p

_Jess25:_ Você está se divertindo às minhas custas, não é Matt?

**Mat:** Que isso! Só achando graça! Rsrsrs=D Me perdoe, não resisti.

_Jess25:_ Desculpas aceitas. Mas, falando nesse assunto. Outro dia fiquei curiosa.

**Mat:** Sobre?

_Jess25:_ Você trabalha com esse meio, digo, com algo relacionado a arte e cultura em geral?

**Mat:** Mais ou menos isso. No momento estou dentro de um projeto que esta adaptando uma obra literaria para o cinema.

_Jess25:_ Deve ser fascinante. Que inveja. No bom sentido. Rsrsrs. Sou apaixonada por tudo relacionado a literatura, arte e cultura.

**Mat:** Somos parecidos nisso, não é mesmo?

_Jess25:_ Verdade. Mas me diz como esta o trabalho. Que livros estão adaptando?

**Mat:** Bom, na verdade é um projeto ainda e não estamos autorizados a comentar, entende? Pode chegar onde não deve..

_Jess25:_ Jornalistas? Mas pelo suspense parece ser uma obra conhecida e famosa.

**Mat:** Sim. As gravações começam mês que vem.

_Jess25:_ Poxa, que legal. Você deve estar odiando neh? ahushaushuahs

**Mat:** Como você mesma disse: estou odiando! É uma oportunidade única. E você, o que faz?

_Jess25:_ Eu estudo biologia marinha.

**Mat:** Legal. Você gosta do oceano.

_Jess25:_ Amo. Morava no litoral e desde muito pequena sou fascinada por animais bentonicos. A minha favorita é a estrela do mar.

**Mat:** Interessante. Então você não é dessas que sonham com um lar, marido e filhos?

_Jess25:_ Sim e não.

**Mat:** Em cima do muro?

_Jess25:_ Não. Eu quero ter uma família. Mas quero seguir minhas metas. Tipo: formar, trabalhar, viajar e ai sim me estabelecer.

**Mat:** Tipo independente?

_Jess25:_ É tipo independente…

**Mat:** Você é interessante! rsrsrs

_Jess25:_ E você?

**Mat:** Eu quero ter uma esposa, filhos e uma vida sossegada. Quando encontrar a pessoa certa, não penso duas vezes.

_Jess25:_ E no momento esta empenhado nessa meta? kkkkk

**Mat:** Bem que gostaria. Mas não se pode ganhar e ainda assim ter tudo, não é mesmo?

_Jess25:_ Verdade. Mas não desanime, a pessoa certa irá aparecer. É só uma questão de tempo. É só ser paciente. rsrsrs

**Mat:** Eu tenho fé que sim. E você? Namorando?

_Jess25:_ Hmm… Digamos que eu não seja do tipo que se apaixona. Tô num relacionamento longo com a escrita. kkkkkk

**Mat:** rsrsrs Sem graça. Você é diferente! Tem conteúdo. Mais do que garotas belas e fúteis.

_Jess25:_ Hei! Nem todas as garotas bonitas são futeis. Pelo visto, você só conheceu garotas supérfluas. Mas teem muitas que são bonitas e inteligentes por ai… De qualquer forma, isso não esta mais em discussão. rsrsrs

**Mat:** Com medo de que eu te convença que você também seja uma delas? Kkkkkk Ou com medo que eu descubra que você é uma?

_Jess25:_ Como você ilustruou mais cedo. Não enxergamos a lua apenas por ela mesma. Vemos muitas coisas embaralhadas e mesmo assim julgamos como uma só. Você quem me disse, se lembra?

**Mat:** Ok. Você é observadora. Sem argumentos contra minhas próprias palavras. Kkkkk

_Jess25:_ Nem sempre olhar por um determinado angulo te da a melhor visão ou mesmo a chance de escolher.

**Mat:** Isso soa pessoal…

_Jess25:_ Aprendemos, erramos e tentamos acertar todos os dias, não é mesmo?

**Mat:** Como se fossemos obrigados a ter uma visão ou uma opnião específica.

_Jess25:_ Sim. Então, ser você mesmo nem sempre é tão fácil quanto imaginávamos…

**Mat:** É verdade. Você gosta de cinema, não é? Qual seu ator preferido?

_Jess25:_ Hmm… Gosto de vários. Acho que o estilo de Jony Deep é incrível, mas não nos esqueçamos da atuação de Colin Firt que ganhou o oscar… Ele também é bom! E você?

**Mat:** Eu gosto da maneira de atuar de Al Patino e Angélica Houston. São geniais no que fazem.

_Jess25:_ Concordo. De atriz acho que gosto de Nicole Kidman.

**Mat:** Atua bem.

_Jess25:_ E bonita. Os anos não passam para ela. Rsrsrs Coitadas de nós, meras mortais.

**Mat:** Ah. Beleza não é algo muito relevante nesse mundo. Você ficaria impressionada com a quantidade de mulheres que ficam deslumbrantes com roupa, cabelo e maquiagem adequeadas. Hoje, o fundamental e básico esta na diferença de ter talento ou não.

_Jess25:_ Eu sei. Desse jeito fica dificil interpretar você. Um completo enigma na minha cabeça… Gosta de coisas cultas, tem bom papo, filosofico, poeta… Você cozinha também? rsrsrs

**Mat:** rsrsrs Sim. Minha omelete é a minha salvação. aushauhsuahsa

_Jess25:_ Me adimira que seja solteiro então. Rsrsrs. O que procura em um relacionamento?

**Mat:** Não tenho um padrão. É o que te disse. Não encontrei alguém ainda. Mas acho que primeira impressão é um quesito importante.

_Jess25:_ Uma boa impressão? Quer dizer que sua namorada tem que passar por uma entrevista para ver se é boa para a vaga? kkkkk

**Mat**: Engraçadinha!

_Jess25:_ Fala sério Matt. Você parece um velho falando! kkkkk

**Mat:** Hei. Eu sou muito novo. Tá! Na flor da minha juventude, rssrsr.

_Jess25:_ Sei sei.

**Mat:** Tenho 22 e você?

Jess25: vou completar 18. rsrsrs

**Mat:** Nova.

_Jess25:_ E você é tão velhooOO.. kkkk

**Mat:** kkkkk

Eu estava começando a bocejar agora. Olhei pela janela aberta as copas das árvores do jardim. Lisa amava plantas e afins, o que era visivel pelo grande Flanboyant, dois deslumbrantes Ypes brancos que estavam florescendo e um grande Jacarandá que balançavam com o vento. Iluminados pelo luar.

Eu me perguntava o quanto e o que Matt tinha em seu jeito de escrever que me prendia aquele computador. Era como se fossemos antigos conhecidos. Eu me sentia eu mesma. Sem inibições. E no fundo eu imaginava como seria se nos encontrassemos pessoalmente algum dia.

Olhei para o relógio da escrivaninha, já era tarde, me despedi de Matt e fui dormir. Antes que me arrepndesse e amanhã acordasse com dor de cabeça pela falta de sono. Eu sei que sou sortuda. Além de ser "desorientada" com direção correta eu ainda tinha aquela dor de cabeça toda vez que dormia menos de 7 horas. Eu sei. Ressaca sem álcool. Vê como eu sou sortuda?

* * *

- Bella, você tem que ir…

Jessica gemia no meu ouvido. Estavamos no 4º período da manhã. Aula de zoodiversidade aquática I. Não que a aula estivesse interessante de qualquer forma. Mas o meu professor era bem rigido e odiava interrupções.

- Desculpa Jess, mas não vai dar.

Ela me lançou um olhar irritado e se voltou para frente ao datashow. Ótimo. Zangada comigo.

Mal dera 5 minutos e estavamos sendo liberadas, saimos em silencio até a cafeteria com Angie que também estava estranhamente calada.

- Quem morreu? – Angi se pronunciou assim que nos sentamos.

- Bella não pode ir na festa – ela guinchou para Angela – E até a sua mãe deixou…

Nós estavamos no fim do almoço, sentadas no refeitório do campus. Já havia uma semana que Jessica e até mesmo Angela tentavam me converncer a ir a essa festa na casa de algum "bem nascido" da faculdade.

E pelo visto ela não tinha acreditado muito no que eu disse a dois dias atrás.

- Eu tenho que ir a esse jantar com a lisa e o Tom. Na próxima eu vou…

- Fazer o que! – ela disse conformadamente chateada.

- Vai ser divertido – Angela tentou anima-la.

- Não acredito que você não estará lá. Tenho quase certeza que o Jake vai…

Era isso. Eu pensei tomando meu yorgut de morango diário. Mas eu nem sabia o que fazer para aproximá-los se esse fosse o caso. Olhei o olhar esperançoso que Jessica lançou ao redor do refeitório, observando cada mesa e cadeira de madeira. Eu era de opnião que a decoração do refeitório era bonita como um charmoso café Italiano.

O aroma do lugar era calmo e tranquilo, isso se devia é claro, ao fato de que muitos alunos não frequentavam o local naquele horário. Uma hora após o almoço.

Mas eu já sabia a resposta, antes dela mesma me dizer. Ele não estava ali. E tão pouco topamos com ele durante aquela semana, depois do shopping. Pelo que uma garota do curso dele, que era minha conhecida amiga de horas de estudo na biblioteca, me dissera vários acadêmicos estavam em um seminário sobre recursos naturais no palácio real naquela semana.

- E então, onde é essa festa? – Jess e Angie me perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Jess ainda me olhava um pouco triste. Eu olhei ao redor e me espantei ao ver que já estavamos no estacionamento da faculdade. Eu estava tão distraída que mal notei o quanto já haviamos andado.

- Ai MEU DEUS – Angie soltou lentamente e Cissa soltou gritinhos olhando para algo que estava atrás de mim.

Pra ser exata, algo que estava na saída da faculdade. Mais precisamente à pessoa postada na escadaria principal no terceiro degrau que levava ao segundo andar. O cabelo castanho era levemente balançado pelo vento, parecia de um tom de louro escuro refletido pelo sol.

Eu podia ver o nariz ligeiramente pontudo e as covinhas de um sorriso surgirem no canto da boca. Eu tinha quase certeza que o tom de voz seria calmo, persuasivo e ligeiramente mandão. Ele podia estar tentando convencer alguém à algo, ou mesmo estar sendo ironico tentando contornar algo dificil. Era dificil deduzir com certeza daquela distância.

As sombrancelhas em formato de um meio arco ligeiramente arqueadas davam ao rosto bonito uma expressão de maturidade apesar de dificilmente ter mais que 23 anos. Os olhos dele se viraram rapidamente em minha direção. Como se estivesse ciente todo o tempo que eu o observava. Pela distancia eu não podia afirmar nada, mas pareciamos não ter sido as únicas que reparam.

Do lado dele estava outro rapaz. Parecido com ele. Com covinhas bem aparentes e de cabelos negros encaracolados. Poderiam se passar facilmente como irmãos. Apesar de Edward Cullen, o segundo, ser mais incorpado que o rapaz que eu reconhecia, me derrubou na rodoviária quando cheguei. A quase um ano atrás.

- É o Edward. – Jessica me disse e junto com Angela me arrastaram até próximo onde ele se encontrava.

Qual a probabilidade? Claro, alguém tão bonito só poderia ser famoso. Eu tinha que admitir que Edward Cullen era simpático ao distribuir aquela quantidade de autógrafos para aquela pequena multidão. Parecia que o outro também estava bastante ocupado o ajudando.

- Ele não é fofo? Lindo e Deus Grego? – Jessica me disse em disparada, ela estava tendo um dos costumeiros ataques que eu tinha nomeado de sindrome de Edward.

- Qual a chance de além de tudo isso, ele ser simplesmente humano? – eu indaguei sarcastica – Legal, amigo e tal?

- Ele é tudo isso. – Ela disse e Angela concordou olhando embevecida. – você vai ver, ele vai dizer que é loucamente apaixonado por mim. Vamos nos casar em Veneza, na Itália. Teremos um casal de filhos e você vai passar os fins de semana conosco. E Jessica e você serão madrinhas de nossos filhos. – ela dizia embevecida olhando para cima em uma nitida expressão sonhadora que era digna de um retrato. Juro. Eu tava me segurando para não rir e magoa-la.

- Ok. E eu serei a próxima rainha de nossa país. – eu fiz piada.

- E vai ser mara amiga. – ela me disse ainda olhando para o prédio principal.

- Ok Cinderelas! Mas só recapitulando. Ainda estamos de dia… E HELLÔOO… Mais tarde passamos em uma loja para comprar uma sapatilha e vocês perdem-na na próxima vez que o encontrarmos. Ou melhor – eu coloque meus dedos sob os lábios. Pensando – Atiram nele. Mais garantido que ele vai achar. – eu ri.

Ela e Angela fizeram cara de magoadas.

- Isso ri, faça PIADA. Mas quando eu for – ela olhou para Angela – nós formos – acrescentou e a Angie sorriu – oficiais dele, não vamos te chamar para o casamento.

- Bigamia é crime. Sabiam? – eu disse rindo ainda mais.

Ela suspirou e fez como se eu tivesse a apunhalado pelas costas.

- Ok. Quando você for NAMORADA dele, você – eu apontei as duas – pode me chamar para ser madrinha, não importando quem seja a escolhida.

- Mas diz – Angie disse – Ele não é lindo?

- Vamos logo meninas. Se não a LINDA da minha tia tem um ataque. – eu disse isso para apressa-las, que pelo visto não pareciam muito felizes por deixarem a faculdade naquele fim de tarde.

Eu olhei o orelhão do outro lado do campus, em frente a cantina. Talvez…

- Jess, Angie… Se vocês não vão eu posso ligar para Lisa me pegar. – eu ofereci.

- Ótima idéia – Jess me disse intusiasmada. – Você pode avisar que chegaremos mais tarde.

- Por favor… - Angie implorou – Se eu for com você minha mãe não vai me encher a paciencia…

- Angela – eu gemi em uma prece muda que minhas amigas não quisessem se juntar a festa também.

- Por favor Bella!

Eu olhei esperançosa para o telefone. Mas elas estavam praticamente implorando por aquilo. E já que eu não iria na festa com elas, que mal poderia haver?

No máximo conseguiriam um autógrafo. E um Oi e Tchau. Bastante promissor e provável.

- Ok. Mas eu não vou lá – eu indiquei a pequena aglomeração. – Espero vocês ali. – apontei para o gramado e comecei a andar para o orelhão.

- Não precisa. – ela me chamou remechendo na bolsa e retirando um iphone dali.

- Desde quando?

- A minha mãe me deu no dia que saimos no shooping – ela disse- Rastreamento via satélite – disse envergonhada e eu e Angela rimos. Me entregou o celular e com Angela me arrastaram uma em cada braço para perto da multidão. Era covardia. Eu estava sendo arrastada.

Estavamos literalmente esmagadas pelas garotas que estavam ao redor deles. Eu imaginei como seria se fosse Brad Pitt. Dali guarda costas que a platéia de hoje não seria nada em comparação.

E o ego?

Melhor nem comentar.

Eu me esgueirei para fora e fui sentar no gramado um pouco distante dali. Em um lugar em que poderia as ver perfeitamente e que seria fácil para elas me acharem.

Sentei-me sob a sombra de uma árvore, no tapede macio verde e comecei a escrever uma mensagem para o celular da minha tia.

"Lisa. Vou chegar mais tarde. Estou com Jess e Angie, o celular é de Jess. Bella."

Eu pressionei enviar e retirei meu MP3 da bolsa. Aquele dia havia sido cansativo. Principalmente depois de dois sermões sobre os exames finais que ainda tinha o semestre inteiro pela frente, mas pelo menos a faculdade fazia um esforço para ganhar uma competição contra as melhores faculdades da região. E que pela 1ª vez em 15 anos seria realizado ali em nosso país.

Concordava com nossos professores. Era nossa chance de começar a construir nossos nomes e uma carreira própria. Embora pouquissimos alunos parecessem entender a amplitude daqueles resultados.

Eu me lembrava perfeitamente agora das palavras da professora Dielle:

"Empenho. Isso pode ser uma tinta fosca ou fluorescente para vocês!"

Tradução: Se dêem mal e vocês realmente irão se lamentar quando sairem daqui.

Eu até que achava a professora Alexia Dielle simpática.

"- Não esqueça de sintonizada e muito por dentro" Angie fazia questão de frizar. Como se fosse culpa da coitada estar noiva da antiga paixão de minha amiga. Não! Minha professora não era adepta à onda de jovens.

Tampouco era velha. E eu tinha que dizer: ela estava muito bem com seus 30 anos, cabelo negro estilo chanel e 1,60 de altura com os provaveis 55 kg. Lógico que Angela era linda em comparação. Mas eu já desisti a um tempo de lhe dizer que o amor é cego. E que talvez nosso antigo professor achasse o mesmo.

Paciência. Ele era até bonito. Mas sinceramente: ele é uns 15 anos mais velho que minha amiga. Angela poderia ser maior de idade, mas na minha opnião, isso era um grande abismo entre eles.

Eu fechei os olhos rapidamente enquanto o som da voz conhecida tomava conta dos meus ouvidos, me relachando.

_What the world needs now_

O que o mundo precisa agora

_Is love, sweet love_

é de amor, doce amor

_It's the only thing_

É a única coisa

_That there's just too little of_

que há pouco espaço de

_What the world needs now_

O que o mundo precisa agora

_Is love, sweet love_

é de amor, doce amor

_No, not just for some_

Não, não apenas para alguns,

_But for everyone_

mas para todos

Minha música favorita.

Ela era tão linda e mesmo assim, tão triste. Verdadeira. Se apenas dessemos a mão a quem esta de nosso lado. O mundo seria muito melhor.

- Moça? – Eu abri meus olhos e me deparei um tênis nike preto com detalhes em branco, um tanto grandes para pertencer a uma mulher. Assim como a mão que me cutuva para chamar a minha atenção, bloqueada pela música alta.

Eu quase entalei com a bala de hortelã que tinha na boca, quando reparei nos jeans azuis quase brancos e na camisa polo branca listrada de rosa.

Eu definitivamente senti meu coração ir a mil por hora ao fitar novamente aqueles olhos verdes.

* * *

**NA:** Autora malvada! Kkkk. Podem dizer! Rsrsrsrs Quem será esse? E quem estava na escada com Edward? Bella confundiu? Kkkk. Até o próximo capitulo! Ashuahsuahusha

**Manu Pontes:** obrigada de novo pela review e eh claro que agradeço novamente! Rsrsrs Ah a Jess é quase um caso perdido. Rsrsrs Quem sabe ela e o Jake, neh? Pior seria se ela tivesse rolo com o Edward. Ai sim seria Rolo…. Kkkkkk Respondendo, o Jake é meio que sobrinho distante de Esme e Carlisle. E sim Edward é filho deles junto com o sugerido irmão do capitulo. Agora com essa ultima pergunta: Tem que esperar pra ver neh? Ashahsuahsuhas Eu to no meu 6 capitulo e ainda não me decidi… rsrsrsrs

Sugestões? Rssrs

**Julia diq**: obrigada! Feliz que tenha gostado da história! Já esta atualizada! ahauhuahauhua

Beijocas.


	5. Festa  Parte 1

**Capitulo 05 – Festa – Parte 1**

Eu pisquei novamente tentando entender se aquilo realmente não era fruto de minha cabeça. Como? Ele estava na escadaria, olhei novamente para lá e me virei para a pessoa a minha frente, dessa vez tendo um ataque de tosse por conta da bala mal engolida.

- Bella? – O garoto loiro ainda me encarava.

Definitivamente eu deveria ter tomado suco de maracuja demais em casa aquela manhã. Nota mental para tomar cuidado com aquilo, poderia ser altamente prejudicial a minha saúde, pelo menos a mental. Suco de maracuja produz alucinações, bizarras alucinações.

- Jasper?

Eu disfarcei mal a minha total distração e Jasper me deu aquele sorriso cheio de compreensão que as vezes eu odiava nele. Ele fazia parte de nossa turma de Ciências Humanas, que faziamos uma vez por semana naquele semestre. Uma espécie de integração com outros cursos, que para gosto ou desgosto nosso, era obrigatório para os cursos.

- Entretida? – ele se sentou ao meu lado e seu olhar pousou na pequena aglomeração ao pé da escadaria.

- Ouvindo música.

- Ah… - ele disse pegando meus fones e colocando-os nos ouvidos. – Jessica e Angela parece que gostam bastante..

- Quem não gosta? – eu tirei uma casquinha, eu tinha quase certeza de que ele se interessava o bastante por Angie, embora minha amiga ignorasse essas por assim dizer investidas de nosso colega.

Não que Jasper fosse de se jogar fora, muito pelo contrário. Bem nascido, bonito, charmoso, simpático, educado e de uma atitude impecável vinte e cinco horas por dia.

Jasper Hale era o bom partido, literalmente falando.

Porque eu ainda não o tomei para mim? Uma boa pergunta. Desperdicio um rapaz loiro, olhos azuis, forte, alto e de um sorriso de causar inveja a um anjo… sozinho por ai! Jasper era simplesmente meu melhor amigo, e isso tudo em menos de dois meses.

Eu tenho uma maneira estranha de fazer amizades, geralmente eu primeiro tenho uma impressão errada e depois eu me vejo enganada. Foram raras as ocasioes em que isso aconteceu, mas ganhei amigos para a vida toda pelo menos.

Não é que eu acredite que não haverão ilusões, eu sei que é possivel que ocorra, não é ingenuidade… Mas, eu acredito que devemos ser antes de termos, pelo menos de minha parte eu farei o possivel para que seja a vida toda.

Jasper me levantou a sombrancelha descrentemente para a minha afirmação.

- Quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga?

- afff… - eu bufei em falsa indignação.

- Wow… - ele levantou as mãos para mim – Paz homem cara pálida!

- Você anda vendo filme de faroeste demais… - eu ri de meu amigo, apenas tentando me provocar. Acho que como as minhas amigas ele não colocava tanta fé em minhas palavras.

- E você muitas comédias romanticas…

- Pelo menos não sou eu quem anda ouvindo Britney Spears e vendo amigas para sempre… - Jasper se tingiu de um leve tom de rosa, engolindo em seco. Angela havia me contado dessa semana passada, vê como eu sempre tenho razão em minhas acertações?

- Você jogou baixo…

- E você não sabe jogar!

Eu joguei meu caderno nele que como sempre mostrara a lingua para mim, rindo de nós mesmos como perfeitos idiotas.

- Acho que vou andando…

- Já? – eu disse ao ve-lo de pé, pelo menos Jasper era uma ótima companhia.

- O fã clube esta se dispersando… - eu vi Angela e Jessica sairem andando em nossa direção. Só não entendi realmente o motivo por tras disso.

- Posso fazer trabalho com vocês?

- Jasper! Isso lá é pergunta? Você já esta no nosso grupo de trabalho, desde já… - Eu disse em falsa irritação, Jasper as vezes era muito obtuso; não que ele realmente estivesse de fora de algum grupo. Ele deu um sorriso particularmente charmoso, juro que se eu fosse menos moralmente correta me atiraria nele!

- Já vou Bella! – ele disse me mandando um falso beijo apaixonado e saindo em direção ao café ao mesmo passo que minhas amigas se aproximavam de mim.

- Vai não... – eu fiz manha e ele somente sorriu indo embora. Recoloquei meus fones e voltei a me abstrair, ou pelo menos tentei já que menos de dez segundos depois eu estava sendo literalmente sacudida com a animação "pulante" de Angie e Jess.

-Você nem acredita! – Elas diziam ao mesmo tempo e eu me perdi sem saber pra quem olhar. Só o que faltava eram elas dizerem que Daniel Radclif (sei la o nome daquele ator! Amantes dele me perdoem! kkkkkkkkk) ligara finalmente pedindo a mão de Jess em casamento! Aleluia, diga-se de passagem.

- Nem consigo.. – eu disse levemente surpresa – Qual de vocês me quer como dama de honra?

- Antes fosse – Jess disse decepcionada. Menos mal que ela não estivesse sonhando hoje também.

- Ele é tão lindo... – Angela suspirou e eu decidi não alongar o papo me pondo de pé e começando a caminhar sem sequer as esperar, esperando fervorosamente que elas seguissem a minha deixa.

- E tão simpático, e tão foofoooO – eu ouvi-as dizendo bem ao meu lado agora. – Ele não era a coisa mais linda do mundo?

A voz chegava a nausear até, que isso, elas mal o conheciam e já se desmanchavam toda!

"Ele vai estar em Lienar até o fim do ano"

"Dizem que ele esta fazendo o filme no papel de Jason"

"Ele é tão atencioso, você não acha?"

"E todas aquelas atiradas que estavam dando em cima dele?"

Atiradas? E minhas digníssimas amigas eram o que então? Fechei minha boca e nem comentei nada. Estávamos no carro agora, graças a Mérlim (momento Harry Potter! kkkkkk) aquele estacionamento era próximo o bastante!

- Que horas é seu jantar?

- 8 da noite – eu disse meio de mal humor para Jessica.

- Só estou perguntado! – ela disse provavelmente percebendo pelo meu tom que eu não estava muito a fim de brincadeiras.

- E que horas as cinderelas vão ao baile? – eu indaguei irônica – Não esqueçam as sapatilhas na escadaria.

- Engraçadinha – Angela se virou a minha frente do banco de passageiro enquanto Jess entrava na avenida principal. – Podíamos ir a praia este fim de semana...

- Ótima idéia. – Jess disse animada. – Quem sabe não vemos o Jake por lá?

- OH Claro. Como nos esquecemos desse detalhe Angela? Sem Jacob, sem praia!

- Fala sério Jess – eu bati palmas a minha amiga.

- Que milagre alguém concordar comigo!

- Amiga, fala sério! A Jess não parar de falar um segundo sequer desse Jake. A cada duas palavras uma é o nome dele!

- Isso porque você não o conheceu ainda! – ela disse cheia de si a Angela.

- Nem é tudo isso... – eu alfinetei.

- Você que tem um grande problema de lapso mental. Só pode!

- RArararararara! Sem graça meninas – eu disse vendo as duas rirem de mim. – Só porque eu não fico vendo a mesma beleza em tudo o que vocês vêem...

- Bella! Ta com dó de dizer que você só acha bonitos homens feios?

- E você Jess, só acha bonitos homens "bombados" – ela sorriu ainda mais "eu posso!", santa paciência! E me virando para Angela – E a senhorita só os inalcançáveis!

- Hei... Que culpa eu tenho se eles não convivem tempo suficiente comigo para me apreciarem corretamente?

- Sei!

Já estávamos na rua de casa, o tempo voava com minhas amigas. Não que isso fosse de todo bom, tínhamos nossas diferenças, de opiniões divergentes principalmente, mas nos dávamos super bem, eu adorava o bom humor das duas, o jeito meigo e cativante com que Angela as vezes se parecia com uma pequena criança crescida e o extrovertido e estravagante modo de Jessica ao encarar a vida.

E eu, onde me encaixava? Eu era o ponto neutro entre minhas amigas, éramos perfeitamente equilibradas e perfeitas em nosso triangulo de amizade!

- E então, que dia faremos o trabalho? – eu perguntei assim que desci com Angela na porta de casa.

- Semana que vem?

- Muito em cima – Angie disse, ela decorava todas as aulas desse professor – Que tal a segunda depois da aula?

- Eu tenho que avisar o Jasper... – eu disse tentando me lembrar onde enfiara o pedaço de papel em que anotei o email dele na semana passada.

- Você chamou Jasper Hale para fazer trabalho com a gente? – Jess indagou cheia de compreensão.

- Ele é nosso amigo, e estava sem grupo – eu disse a verdade, pelo menos a que ele me disse.

- Aham. Ele e aqueles amigos dele, sem grupo? – ela indagou descrente.

- Vai ver ele estava querendo novos ares – Angie completou – Jasper as vezes é bem imprevisível.

- Você que o diga... – eu disse e Jess riu.

- Eu passo mais tarde para irmos Angie... – ela disse se despedindo – Tchau Amoras!

- Tchau! Não esqueça de mandar meu beijo para Jake! – eu disse zoando literalmente o barraco, havia a pequena possibilidade de que ele não estivesse presente a festa. Fato que eu, logicamente, omiti. – Me contem tudo depois...

- Bom jantar – ela disse com pena de mim. Até eu, lá no fundo estava com pena. Tomara que não fosse mais um jantar chato e entediante como em alguns que fui com meus tios.

Eu entrei em casa com a chave que andava com ela. Meus tios ainda demorariam umas duas horas pra chegar em casa do hospital e só então eu começaria a me arrumar para esse jantar.

A casa estava impecavelmente limpa. Sinceramente eu não conseguia ver de onde Lisa arrumava tempo para ser tão organizada. Ou vai ver eu que decididamente deveria prestar mais atenção. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo na faculdade que era integral, até os sábados de manhã eram ocupados e para meus tios fim de semana era dia de descanso então não mexíamos muito com a casa naqueles dias.

Tentei localizar o meu rabisco pela minha penteadeira, nas gavetas, no armário, minhas bolsas. Onde eu havia colocado?

Estava quase desistindo quando o encontrei no bolso de uma calça que estava para lavar.

Que sorte eu ter estado com preguiça e não as ter batido ontem a noite. Tomei um banho demorado na ducha, fazia calor naquela tarde e iria aproveitar para usar o computador. Matt estava viajando e demoraria um tempo para voltarmos a teclar. Já haviam se passado dois dias, e vergonhosamente eu estava com saudades.

Havia trocado de servidor recentemente e o novo era muito melhor. Pelo menos não ficava travando a cada vinte minutos.

**Novo email**

A mensagem apareceu assim que acessei minha conta com que logava o chat. Era uma mensagem de lá... Será?

_Sou uma criança em vestes de adulto_

_Sou um adulto com muito de criança_

_A mim falta crescer, esperar e aprender_

_E a ele esperar o tempo e as suas transformações_

**_Sou o que sou, embora gostasse de trocar as coisas que vivo_**

**_Não sou o que gostaria que os outros fossem,_**

**_Embora não persiga suas aspirações, sou no final…_**

**_Apenas o espectro do que sou de verdade_**

_Sou criança, sou uma pessoa que ama o que faz_

_Faço o que quero, falo o que penso, sou apenas eu ao despertar_

_E ao espelho me olhar…_

**_Ganho e perco com a mesma facilidade com que a correnteza leva_**

**_As folhas que caem da margem em seu leito_**

**_Ao pôr do sol, apenas a passar todos os dias a mesma cena_**

**_Sob a mesma correnteza, constantemente renovada_**

_Caio, me levanto, eu caio no pranto_

_Mas… Logo me esqueço e torno a recair…_

_Se sou forte sou invencível_

_Se sou fraco sou ternamente envolvido pelas mãos ao meu redor!_

**_Sou tão sábia quanto a natureza em dias sombrios_**

**_E tão volúvel quanto a terna maresia_**

**_A embalar os sonhos em uma tarde de verão…_**

_Se entro no meio sou sempre o mais forte_

_Sou sempre o melhor_

_E sempre esqueço tudo ao meu redor_

_Quando desperto ao outro dia…_

**_Sou difícil, eu birro_**

**_Mas sei ser amigo, leal, companheiro_**

**_Acima de tudo sei ser verdadeiro_**

**_Até quando choro, sou apenas o que sou…_**

_Sou apenas mais alguém, sou apenas um ponto a ver passar o tempo_

_Apenas uma criança a ver passar o dia_

_Um adulto ao ver chegar a tempestade sobre a tarde_

_Um ancião a observar o céu estrelado…_

_**Ps:**__ Inspirado em minha querida amiga, tão suave como o bater de asas de uma borboleta e tão delicada como o som da chuva sob a pele..._

_Desculpa a demora, Matt._

_**15 minutos atrás...**_

Será que ele ainda estaria on?

Abri a tela de chat e digitei uma mensagem, nada. Pelo menos poderiamos tc amanhã...

Jess25: Amanhã, mesmo horário? Amei a poesia, porque não se dedica a isso?

Um grande beijo e abraço virtual!

Depois de coisas assim, qualquer garota normal se desmancharia. Não a ponto de passar qualquer tipo de informação confidencial, apesar de aparentar ser um cara diferente (no bom sentido) sempre tem que haver aquela pequena percentagem que desconfia e que sabe que pode haver decepções.

Peguei o endereço de Jasper e digitei. O que eu poderia dizer a ele?

"_Jasper! Quanto tempo!_

_Vamos nos reunir segunda após o almoço na sala de café! Angie manda abraços e diz que o filme Crossover ainda dá pra verem amanhã a tarde... kkkkkkkk_

_O que os homens não fazem quando apaixonados?_

_Conta pra ela!_

_Com carinho,_

_Sua Bella..._

_Ps: brincando! Kkkkkk Que Angela não me escute!_

_Bjo"_

Eu ri do que escrevi. Ele não iria se importar de qualquer forma.

* * *

- Bela? Bela? – Eu escutei alguem me chamar de longe... Abri meus olhos e vi Lisa da porta me chamando. Droga, tinha dormido na escrivaninha e a dor no meu pescoço não dava margens de dúvidas as minhas indagações. Olhei meu relógio, eram 5 da tarde. Droga, droga, droga. Eu estava além de com dor, atrasada.

- Querida? – ela me disse em seu tom maternal – Tome um banho e se vista, deixei a sua roupa na cama. To indo me arrumar.

Ela fechou a porta e eu encostei minha cabeça na madeira fria. Não adiantava enrolar mais de qualquer forma.

Lavei meu cabelo e demorei uns 15 minutos os secando. Talvez um coque não fosse uma má idéia, decidi colocando meu longo "vermelho" enrolado por cima da cabeça. Em cima da cama havia um pote do hidratante que Lisa usava e duas caixas. Passei-o e abri as caixas para ver que surpresa eu encontraria. Não que eu achasse que seriam boas surpresas de qualquer maneira.

Abri a maior. Era um tecido lindo, um amarelo envelhecido, parecia tão leve... Deveria ser de alguma loja que trabalhava com tecidos organicos como a grife que minhas amigas amavam e que acabara de lançar uma linha em algodão organico. Ecologicamente correto.

Era um vestido, de mangas curtas. Estas eram drapeadas em um bonito bordado, assim como demarcando o busto, caindo solto até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Ao fundo haviam sandálias baixas que pareciam ser feitas com bambu, em cor creme.

Na caixa pequena para meu espanto havia um estojo. Pregado a ele econtrei uma pequena nota:

"Sua avó teria gostado que ficasse com isso.

Lisa."

Minha avó? Só poderia ser avó paterna, minha mãe foi órfã e eu cresci sem muitos contatos com minha familia paterna. Era um lindo cordão de ouro com um pingente que se assemelhava a uma gota do oceano, todo azul, deveria ser uma ótima imitação de Safira. E como par, dois brincos em formato de pequeninas lágrimas.

Eram lindos. Mas eu não poderia aceitar.

Me vesti e fui procurar Lisa para dizer isso a ela.

- Tio? – eu indaguei ao vê-lo na sala de estar do topo da escada.

- Se arrumando... – ele me disse em um tom baixo afastando o celular do rosto. Sem nem eu ter perguntado nada...

Lisa estava terminando de se maquiar quando entrei no seu quarto com o estojo nas mãos.

- Lisa, é lindo – eu comecei e ela se virou para mim – mas eu não posso aceitar...

- Claro que pode – ela me reprendeu – Sua avó teria querido isso, se tivesse te conhecido...

Ela disse me sentando com ela ao seu lado na cama.

- Eu nem a conheci...

- Ela morreu ao dar a luz a seu pai – ela me explicou compassivamente – Sei que você não teve uma vida fácil até agora... Mas eu e Tom somos sua família de agora em diante...

- Eu sei – eu já estava começando a sentir umidade em meus olhos, eu devia tanto a eles, tanto... Que nem se vivesse mil anos seria capaz de pagar todo aquele amor que eles me dedicaram sempre. – Eu também amo vocês, como se fossemos uma verdadeira família.

- E somos... – ela me disse com os olhos cheios de água. – E a senhorita vai usar sim as jóias que foram da sua avó. Sua mãe as guardava pra quando você se tornasse maior de idade... Eu só estou te adiantando um presente...

- Obrigada Lisa – eu disse a abraçando.

- Agora chega de choro que minha maquiagem vai borrar – ela disse e nós rimos da situação. – E a senhorita? Quer que eu te ajude?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, apesar de não querer, lá no fundo eu sabia que momentos assim eram preciosos demais para serem simplesmente jogados fora.

- Lisa, Bella? – Meu tio chamou no que eu achei serem milhões de horas depois da porta. – Estamos quase na hora...

- Quase acabando... – ela disse passando o blush em mim. – Prontinho! Agora pode se olhar no espelho...

Eu me levantei e caminhei até a entrada do closet de Lisa em que havia um espelho enorme. Eu estava... bonita... Meus cabelos estavam trançados e caiam graciosamente sobe os meus ombros presos em uma fita que laceava com um arco o começo do cabelo e descia contornando a minha trança terminando em um bonito laço.

Parecia natural minha maquiagem, levemente rosada com blush, batom rosa que dava a impressão de ser a cor natural da boca e os olhos delineados com iluminador e esfumaçados levemente de rosa.

- Ual... Vou ter que viajar as duas a noite toda. Vai ter um monte de babões em cima! – Meu tio brincou bravo. – Estão lindas!

- Você é tão gentil! – Lisa disse dando um pequeno selinho nele.

- Prontas?

- Claro. Vamos Bella?

Eu assenti e saimos de casa. O caminho todo levou cerca de uma hora, era uma propriedade afastada da cidade, e linda. Magnifica era a palavra correta. Descemos do carro na porta enquanto o manobrista estacionava o mercedes amado de meu tio. Eu quase ri de sua expressão desolada ao entregar o carro.

Haviam empregados vestidos com perucas na porta de entrada. Em um traje que lembrava os serviçais do século XVI. Lisa e Tom entraram a frente e eu em seguida.

"Moça a procura do seu cavalheiro" O moreno que estava a minha direita praticamente gritou e eu o olhei assustada vendo um razoavel número de pessoas olharem em minha direção. Eu corei, sabia que estava vermelha, meu rosto estava muito quente. Abaixei o olhar, incapaz de me mover com o senhor segurando meu braço. Lisa e Tom olhavam divertidos em minha direção.

- Eu faço companhia a adorável Lady. – uma voz em tom grave se apresentou. Estranhamente eu reconheci essa voz. Era a do mesmo tom gentil, simpático... A não...

De novo não... Eu nem tomei suco de maracujá hoje...

* * *

**Na:** Obrigada as reviews, amei todas elas! Quanto ao atraso, minha conta ficou broqueada pra novas postagens, só aparecia erro… Desculpem, não foi culpa inteiramente minha!

**Mimy Cullen:** Ah, bom, eles não sabem ainda… Quer dizer, eu acho que não… O que você acha? Kkkkkkk Sim a Alice vai aparecer no próximo capitulo, o noivo? Quem vc acha que ela gostaria mais? Kkkkkk É o Emet sim, mas não é irmão do Edward! Desculpa flor mas não posto todos os dias, nem toda a semana como deu pra perceber, estou estagiando e estudando, com pouco tempo sabe? Mas vou tentar postar um a cada semana… Obrigada pelo carinho!

**Manu Pontes:** Demorei! Kkkk Foi mal, não foi minha culpa… Sim o Edward tem uma irmã, a Alice! Ashuahsuhaush Tbm concordo, a Jess e a Angie são doidinhas, mas gente boa, por enquanto ao menos… Não, a gravação do filme vai ter uma cena em Lienar, mas não será filmado exclusivamente ali… Na realidade a Bella se apaixona por ele, mas por causa de algo que descobre eles se separam mais pra frente… Só que o mundo da voltas neah? Kkkk Não vou contar mais! Ahsuahsuhaushuas Acho que ainda tem uns três capítulos antes do negocio começar a "pegar fogo…" kkkkkkk. Ele mora em Londres, mas vive viajando e passa boa parte do ano com os pais, mas por causa de algo vai morar na capital indefinidamente… Ah, ainda não me decidi, mas bem provavelmente ela vai odiar, preferir um ao outro! Kkkkkkk Quem vc acha que é? Ashuahsuahusha

Obrigada pelos comentários, amo cada um deles!

**Ninha Costa:** Bem vinda!

**Giovana:** Bem vinda e o capitulo finalmente saiu!

**Beijocas, até mais!**


End file.
